


The Ones I Belong To

by runkairun



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Objectification, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runkairun/pseuds/runkairun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seokjin and Namjoon always enjoy a special relationship with their friend Jackson.  They've started to wonder if perhaps he is the missing piece in their perfect picture of <s>slightly twisted</s> domesticity.</p><p>or</p><p>Namjoon and Seokjin invite Jackson over for a threesome because he's their favourite (and who can blame them?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ones I Belong To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtyretro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyretro/gifts).



> Wooooooww, so! This is my last Kink Bingo piece... and it's, you know, just two months late or so.... >.> AHEM. At any rate, I was given a prompt of Threesome plus Degradation and/or Humiliation, and at first I was pretty uncertain. I started talking to some people and ah, well... as you can see I went from uncertain to way, way, WAY too involved and obsessive over this piece! If you've seen the tags, you should know that this piece is definitely EXPLICIT and chock full of lots of beautiful filth. Oh yes, and it's got ridiculous amounts of fluff woven around all that because let's face it, this wouldn't be one of my works without it!
> 
> A few special thank yous! First to idyllicblue for being my beta on this piece! Next to bugarungus for a few great ideas and helping to coach me a bit. Finally, to dirtyretro, to whom this is dedicated. You are the reason this story exists, as I could never have gotten past my initial concerns without your guidance! I am so grateful for all of the help you offered me along the way, and I hope you enjoy the results!

Warm sunlight fills the kitchen of the penthouse, creating a soft glow that emanates from the daisy yellow walls with their white trim. Seokjin hums along to the tune that tinkles from the small radio by the sink while he pipes filling into the devilled eggs, happily lost in domestic bliss. He always takes the time to prepare a spread when guests come over, but he's put special thought into the meat and cheese trays that are waiting in the refrigerator. The varieties he's chosen are the ones he knows Namjoon and their special guest love the most, because he wants this day to be absolutely perfect.

When he turns to snag the paprika from the counter, Seokjin's apron flutters around his thighs, and he considers the care with which Namjoon must have picked it out. It was set out for him that morning with a sweet little love note, and he'd been ecstatic as he ran his hand over soft cotton. The garment sweeps from his chest to mid-thigh, with thick straps that tie in a halter behind his neck. The waist falls perfectly on his frame, accentuating that broadness of his powerful shoulders and what Namjoon calls his pretty little hips.

Seokjin flushes as he thinks of that description, and his pink-glossed lips turn up into a fond smile. The body of the apron features white and baby blue vertical stripes about an inch and a half wide. His favourite feature, though, is the delicate, pink lace that frills along the edges of the garment. It takes something practical and gives it a cute, fashionable little flare; a little something to help him feel pretty while he works.

Once he is satisfied with the dusting of spice on the eggs, Seokjin arranges them on a platter and makes quick work of washing the tray he prepared them on. He knows better than to leave any trace of his preparations when important guests come over, and Mr. Wang is possibly the most important guest they've ever had, especially today.

As he carries the eggs to the living room to set them on the coffee table, a light breeze picks up the corner of Seokjin's apron, causing it to flutter against his skin again. He giggles at the way the lace tickles his thighs and the air caresses his momentarily exposed testicles. When the cotton settles back over his cock, he feels warmer, but it only takes a brief moment of practised breathing to settle his bout of excitement. He knows he needs to be on his best behaviour that afternoon, and Namjoon won't be pleased if the apron is tented before he even walks in the door.

Seokjin is back in the kitchen, wondering when exactly the two men might arrive as he gathers the meat and cheese from the refrigerator, when he hears the door. His smile grows on his face, round eyes widening just the slightest in excitement when the voice calls out. “Princess, I'm home! Come say hello to Mr. Wang.”

The trays are carried out with Seokjin, and he makes a quick stop to drop them off on the table before scurrying to the door. “Welcome home, Daddy!” he smiles brightly up at Namjoon before turning and bowing deeply to the dark-haired man at his side. “It's a pleasure to see you again Mr. Wang. I'm so glad you could join us this afternoon. May I take your jacket?”

Eager arms wait, palms up, for the two men to place their blazers in them. Mr. Wang offers a brilliant smile to Seokjin as he does so, eyes raking over him from blonde locks to broad shoulders, but stopping before they drop too low. “Thank you, princess,” he replies with a smile. It's been several visits since Namjoon agreed that Mr. Wang could use the pet name, and the sweetness in his lithe baritone sends a prickle of fondness through Seokjin.

After making quick work of hanging the blazers in the closet, Seokjin bustles back to the door where the men are still waiting for him. He bows to them again before gracefully dropping to his knees and sitting back on his heels. Namjoon pushes a foot forward expectantly, and Seokjin is quick to react, nimble fingers moving forward to unlace the dark brown patent oxfords. His right hand cups Namjoon's ankle while the left pulls off the shoe, and the process is repeated. Without standing, he sets the shoes on the rack and turns to their guest. “May I assist you with your shoes, Mr. Wang?”

As affected as Seokjin is by his handsome guest, Jackson would argue that he is worse for the wear. He's felt the temperature of his body rising from the moment their pretty princess came out of the kitchen, and now he's certain his heart skips a beat at the way his eyelashes flutter when their eyes meet. “That would be wonderful, thank you princess,” he sighs, toeing his right foot forward slightly. Tempted as he is to stare fully at the beautiful sight, he's just as eager to share his affection with someone, and so he turns to face Namjoon.

“Your princess is such a dutiful hostess, Namjoon,” he hums, and the other nods in agreement as his hand slip into the pockets of his slacks.

When Mr. Wang's shoes are removed and placed on the rack, Seokjin looks up to find that both men are holding out a hand to help him up. He takes them each in his own grasp, and feels almost woozy at the strength behind the gentlemanly tug that lifts him back to his feet.

“Thank you, princess,” Namjoon smiles brilliantly, dimples sinking into his cheeks as he does. “Now come here and give Daddy a proper welcome,” he encourages, and Seokjin is pressing up onto his tiptoes instantly to meet his lips in a chaste, yet lingering kiss. When they part, Namjoon drags his lips to Seokjin's ear to whisper an instruction that leaves a stripe of pink on the hostess’s cheeks.

The action is almost hesitant, but Seokjin reaches for Mr. Wang's hands again, and when he's enveloped in their warmth he leans in to welcome him with the same, affectionate sort of kiss. Jackson's heart rate has definitely picked up a notch by the time their lips part, and he has the good grace to flush as a joyous grin overtakes his features. “Thank you for the welcome, princess. Now, your Daddy tells me you made us some special treats, hmm?”

Excitement lights Seokjin's eyes as he nods, sending his blonde locks sweeping across his forehead. “I certainly did, Mr. Wang! Please, follow me,” he entreats before turning to lead the two men to the living room. He waits patiently to the side of the sofa while they sit, and then takes their drink requests before he heads to the bar to pour a scotch on the rocks and a gin and tonic.

Jackson's gaze lingers on Seokjin for a moment as he saunters off to the bar, and then he turns back to Namjoon. His right leg is crossed over the left at the knee, and he leans back into the plush, cream, leather cushions of the sofa, resting his left arm on the arm of the couch and his right hand on his knee. There's no question that these men are the most handsome couple he's ever had the pleasure of knowing, and he's always grateful when they invite him to join their company.

In contrast to Seokjin's soft appearance and relative state of undress, Namjoon is all strong angles and sophistication. His naturally dark hair has been shaved at the sides, and the longer crop at the top is dyed a lovely shade of silver that adds a few years to his appearance. For some men, that would be a detriment, but Namjoon wears his maturity like a badge of honour, and the look suits him. It is presently gelled back loosely, with a voluminous pomp to the front and a soft wave to the back. It's hard, sometimes, for Jackson to keep himself from reaching out to run his fingers through that hair, but he knows better than to try it without asking.

His slender frame is dressed in a fashionable, yet professional manner. As soon as they sat down, Namjoon had rolled the sleeves of his white button-up just below his elbows. The shirt is well-tailored and fits nicely along his shoulders, proving that he is not as lithe of limb as his figure might suggest on first sight. His slacks are a charcoal grey, several shades darker than the silver of his hair, and Seokjin has taken the time to press them to a perfect crease. A black belt with a simple, traditional gold buckle holds them at his hips, and his feet are covered by black socks with a green and blue argyle pattern on the leg. There's little doubt in his mind that Seokjin picked those out.

Jackson isn't dressed all that differently from his friend. His own shirt is black with white pinstripes, and his slacks are a light tan colour, creating an interesting contrast to Namjoon. He is vaguely amused by this contrast, as it is also reflected in their appearance. Jackson is shorter and stockier than Namjoon, and there's never been much illusion to the thick muscle that houses his frame. His pants hug his thighs, and his shirt is tighter around his broad chest. He's opted to keep his natural black hair, and it hangs straight, heavy, and short around his ears.

All three of the men in the room are distinctly aware of the differences between them all, and it seems to be a part of why they work so well together. They are not opposing forces, but rather cooperative counterparts that each bring something beneficial to the relationship. Jackson has never felt more like he belonged than he does with Namjoon and Seokjin, even if he is only a frequent guest in their home.

It isn't long before Namjoon's lips turn up into a crooked little grin, his dimples barely creasing his cheeks. There's a knowing look in his eyes, and Jackson could almost curse himself at how easily he blushes under the younger man's gaze.

“We're glad you could join us for the game tonight,” Namjoon finally speaks up, his baritone melodic at even such a simple phrase. “It's going to be a doozie,” he grins, and Jackson doesn't miss the double meaning to his words, even as the television is switched on to show the Korean and German national football teams warming up for their match. “Isn't that right, princess?”

Jackson's gaze follows Namjoon's, and Seokjin is standing before him, holding out his drink with a smile.  “Mmm, Daddy has been looking forward to the game all week.”  Seokjin’s eyes shift to Namjoon and then back to Jackson, his teeth tugging lightly on his plush bottom lip.  His eyelashes flutter as his gaze shifts to the floor, and when he speaks again, his voice is almost as timid as this demure appearance.  “And… I’ve been looking forward to seeing you.”

Jackson’s heart hammers at the confession, but Seokjin is already moving around the table to pass Namjoon his drink, after which he quickly falls to his knees. Namjoon hums his approval and presses a kiss to Seokjin’s temple before he lifts his legs, and suddenly he is on all fours, serving as perhaps the most beautiful footrest the world has ever seen.

In the first half of the game, Jackson isn’t sure whether he spends more time watching the television or Seokjin.  His broad, beautiful shoulders are flexed, showing every muscle in his effort to maintain his position and not disturb Namjoon’s comfort. His head hangs low, blond locks loose around his ears, begging to be touched. It’s almost painful for Jackson to control his urges, but he knows that’s exactly why Namjoon has put his princess on display so openly.

At halftime, Namjoon lifts his legs from Seokjin’s back and Jackson is there immediately to offer him a hand in standing up. The three of them share a smile as they rise to their feet.  “Princess, did you make a dessert for us to enjoy during the second half?” Namjoon looks at his partner expectantly, and Seokjin is quick to nod in response. “Of course, Daddy!  I’ll go get it ready for you, now.”

Namjoon stretches as Seokjin bounces into the kitchen, his apron flowing around the absolutely gorgeous globes of his ass.  Jackson swallows appreciatively, and when Namjoon excuses himself to the washroom, he decides to go into the kitchen to help.

The problem is that Seokjin is absolutely irresistible, standing at the counter plating strawberry shortcake. He’s humming a soft tune, one foot popped so his knee is bent, hip jutting out just slightly.  The apron frames his shoulders and back and his perfect ass and thighs amazingly.  It isn’t fair. Jackson doesn’t even think about trying to stop himself because he simply isn’t able to do so.  Who in their right mind could?

Jackson is so quiet in his approach that Seokjin doesn’t even notice until there are strong hands at his hips and warm breath is ghosting between his shoulder blades.  His eyes close on instinct and his head tilts slightly, a little puff of air leaving his plump lips.

“M...Mr. Wang,” Seokjin stammers, and his chest feels tight.  He loves the way those warm hands are so sure as they pull him back, how the body that meets him is powerful and yet so inviting.  There’s no doubt, no question that he will be taken care of.  At the back of his mind he knows he should put up a little more resistance, that Daddy would want them to wait.  It’s only harder when Mr. Wang’s nose finds that sensitive little spot behind his ear.

“Mmm, you look delicious, princess.  Was it your idea to put yourself on display for me like this?” Jackson breathes heavily into the ear under his lips.  His hips roll forward, his steadily hardening member pressing into the swell of Seokjin’s ass.  A hasty shake of his head says the outfit was absolutely Namjoon’s idea.  “Ah, your Daddy has good taste, then.  I think you like it, baring yourself for everyone to see.”

Seokjin chokes on the moan he is trying to keep in, entirely focused on not grinding back into the hips moving slowly against him.  His breath is audible, and he can feel his length growing hard under the apron.  There’s no stopping the reaction, no resisting the swirl in his stomach.  The moan that finally breaches his lips is breathy and desperate.

“That’s right, tell Mr. Wang how much you enjoy being a little slut.”  The voice comes from the entryway to the kitchen, and Jackson tightens his grasp on Seokjin’s hips.  He can’t help the thrill that courses through him at being caught.

Seokjin’s eyes go wide, a shiver travelling down his spine.  His head turns just enough to catch the sight of Daddy leaning against the arch.  His face is stern, arms crossed over his chest as he lifts his eyebrows expectantly.  “You act like he doesn’t know.  But look at you, you little whore.  So needy you couldn’t even wait for us to eat dessert.   Tell him, _slut_.”

Seokjin winces at the words and swallows as he drops his head forward in defeat.  “I… I’m a dirty slut.  I love it when everyone can see me…. I, I wanted you to, t -” his breath hitches when Mr. Wang grinds forward again, “to see me and want to fuck me.”

He is visibly trembling as Daddy pushes off the wall and begins to slowly approach the pair at the counter.  “And what do dirty little whores get when they can’t control their urges?” he demands with a growl.

“They get punished, Daddy.”

Now upon the pair, Namjoon levels his gaze on Jackson. “Untie the apron.”  Jackson’s hands quickly oblige, his fingers nimble as they undo the bow and simple knot at the small of Seokjin’s back.  He pauses with his hands at the seam connecting the tie to the bodice and looks to Namjoon for instruction.  “Well, take it off him,” comes the reply, and Jackson fumbles to push the straps over Seokjin’s shoulders.  

As the straps fall over Seokjin’s arms and the apron slips to the floor, Jackson can suddenly feel the top button of his shirt straining against his throat.  Namjoon has a solid grasp on the back of his collar, and when Jackson tilts his head back to look, there is no relief.  “ _What do you fucking say when I give you a command, Mr.Wang_?”

Jackson’s breath strains in his throat, a vague sense of panic setting in when he realizes his mistake.  “Yes Sir!  Sorry Sir!”

The strain against Jackson’s throat is released only for a sharp sting to connect with his cheek.  Namjoon is glaring down at him, clearly displeased.  “There are no apologies or excuses here, Mr. Wang.  Now, this little cockslut has earned himself a spanking,” he explains, and Jackson swallows as he watches the Dominant move away.

Namjoon opens a drawer and pulls out a wooden spoon, and once again his serious gaze falls on his guest.  “Bend him over,” he instructs, and Jackson is following the order with a soft but sure utterance of the expected response.  Seokjin’s arms are splayed before him, his chest and torso covering the cool counter space.  His hips are crammed against the edge of the surface, and the sharp line bites into his skin.  His legs shake in anticipation of the inevitable.  

Namjoon doesn’t take his place behind the submissive, though.  Instead, he hands the spoon to Jackson with a discerning eye.  “Five ought to do it, Mr. Wang.  Do be sure we leave our little slut a reminder of why he ought to behave, hmm?”

The words are almost too casual, but Jackson can’t hold back his shiver of excitement at the prospect.  “Yes Sir!” he takes the spoon and smooths a hand affectionately over the pale expanse of skin on Seokjin’s ass.  He hums his appreciation, and a smack rings out in the room.

Seokjin flinches as the spoon connects with his fragile skin, and the count comes out as a weak whimper into his arm.  “One….”

“Hold his hips down!” Namjoon growls, and his strong hand is grasping Seokjin’s chin, turning his face roughly so his neck is straining.  “It’s funny, slut, how I could hear you moaning so clearly, but I can’t understand your count.  We start again.  Speak clearly, _slut._ ”

There’s no questioning his tone, and Seokjin nods as much as he’s able.  “Yes Daddy.”

Jackson waits for the indication from Namjoon, his left hand pressing Seokjin’s hip further down into the harsh line of the counter.  The spoon comes down again harder and the skin of Seokjin’s pretty little ass quivers in the aftershock.

“ONE!”  The word is screamed, but Seokjin remains obediently still, and his voice doesn’t waver.

A scoff leaves Namjoon as he stares at Seokjin with a look of absolute superiority.  “Look at you, already a wreck and we’re only beginning.  You’re such a slut, you can’t even keep yourself from screaming,” he sneers, and his eyes shift almost imperceptibly to Jackson.

“Two!”  The count is a little steadier, but tears are welling in Seokjin’s eyes now.

“Of course, you might be a little slut, but I do believe someone else failed to resist your allure.  Didn’t he?”  He waits expectantly for Jackson to lower the spoon onto its mark before trailing his fingers over those muscular shoulders and moving behind him.

“Three!”  It’s another wail, followed by a soft sob, and Jackson is torn between the beautiful crack in that usually smooth tenor and his awareness of Namjoon’s fingers working their way down his sides.  His breath hitches as those nimble digits find his belt buckle and work it open roughly.

“Or did our dear Mr. Wang think he would get away with touching my princess without asking first?”  The whisper is almost sweet in Jackson’s ear, but it holds a dangerous promise.  “Again.” Namjoon’s breath is hot against Jackson’s neck, his fingers working open the remaining confines of his pants.

“Yes Sir,” Jackson gulps, but he doesn’t stutter as he slaps the spoon against the yet-untouched cheek.

“Four!”

Namjoon is laughing, a low, haughty rumble that tells Jackson he’s in trouble.  “Yes Sir, you thought you could get away with it?  Or yes Sir, you will help punish the little whore on the counter?”  He shoves Jackson’s pants to the ground with a rough push and reaches around to grasp the hardness beneath his boxers.  The touch isn’t gentle or loving, but a harsh grab that envelops his testicles in a vice.

“Both, Sir!”  Jackson bites out, squeezing the muscles in his thighs to keep himself from squirming.  It isn’t so much a dance between pleasure and pain as it is an excruciating rush of stimulation that has him desperate to rock into that powerful grip.

“ _Then you had better finish giving that slut his punishment so I can give you yours, you greedy degenerate_.”  The words are followed by a lick to the salty skin of Jackson’s neck, and then suddenly Namjoon is gone.  All Jackson knows is that he needs those hands on him again, no matter the context, and his voice wavers as he lifts the instrument.  

“Yes Sir….”

The final blow of the spoon is the hardest by far, sending Seokjin’s head back into a beautiful arch that displays his throat with his scream.  “FIVE!”

Namjoon wastes no time in ripping Jackson backwards by the back of his shirt, leaving Seokjin exposed to the cool breeze coming through the window.  “Get on your knees, slut.   Hands behind your back.”  The command is short and clear, and Seokjin reacts instantly in word and act.

“Yes Daddy!” he yelps before he scrambles away from the counter and drops to the floor with his knees spread wide.  In this position it’s impossible to miss the hot pink ribbon that is tied in a bow around the base of Seokjin’s throbbing cock.  The satin band is maybe a half an inch thick, and almost as pretty as the fucked out look on his face.  He doesn’t ask as his rear hits his heels, simply opens his mouth, pretty pink lips awaiting intrusion as his hands clasp behind his back.

The laugh starts low, quiet, but unquestionably menacing.  Namjoon shakes his head as he grabs Seokjin’s jaw again and forces it closed with a snap of his perfect teeth.  “You know that little sluts get punished, but do you know what they don’t get?   _They don’t get Daddy’s cock._ ”  The mirth leaves his face as he spits the words, glowering at Seokjin.  “They get to watch while someone more deserving takes it all.”

The gaze that is turned on Jackson is decidedly predatory, and he licks his lips in anticipation of what’s coming next.  Namjoon is nothing shy of a vision as he slowly works the buttons of his own shirt open.  “What do you think, Mr. Wang?”  Namjoon’s eyes take their time in devouring Jackson’s frame from head to toe, lingering where the material still on his body hugs the muscles beneath.  “You were so eager to fuck open my slutty little princess right here on the counter.  Can you take me like a good boy?”

The shirt drifts to the floor and is quickly followed by an undershirt, leaving a toned, golden torso for Jackson and Seokjin to appreciate.  “Yes Sir,” Jackson breathes, and his tongue drags deliberately across his plump bottom lip in an expression of lust that matches the darkness in his eyes.

“Sure about that?  Well, we should put those lips to better use.”  Namjoon wraps a strong arm around Jackson’s hips and pulls him forward until their lips crash together.  The kiss is a mess until Namjoon claims absolute control by weaving his fingers into Jackson’s dark hair and tilting his head into the perfect position beneath him.  Jackson’s hands flatten against the beautiful, smooth stretch of Namjoon’s chest and down to his stomach.  The lines of his abdomen are more subtle than Jackson’s, but they are firm, warm, and desireable all the same.  He is almost woeful to abandon them for the belt buckle as the kiss is released.

Namjoon tugs Jackson’s head backwards, eyes burning with a question he surely doesn’t need to speak out loud.  “Please Sir - i want to show you how well I can take your cock,”Jackson pleads through red, kiss-swollen lips as his eyes drop toward the bulge beginning to strain in dark, fitted slacks.

“Mmm, go ahead then, Mr. Wang.”  He watches as Jackson begins to sink to his knees and then turns his head toward Seokjin, eyebrow raised in interest.  He’s still in position on the floor, cock standing desperate and red against his stomach.  The plump base throbs beneath the pink ribbon.  “See, slut, good boys ask nicely when they want a fat cock in their mouth.”

Seokjin whines at the sight, desperate to touch one of them or be touched, but a stern eye stops him.  “Shut your little whore mouth and watch how well Mr. Wang takes Daddy’s cock, slut,” Namjoon snaps as his pants drop to the floor.

Jackson flattens his tongue over the mass through the thin fabric of Namjoon’s boxer-briefs and licks an eager strip to the head held in his hand.  He’s almost disappointed to find that Namjoon isn’t fully hard yet, but he’s also thrilled by the challenge.  He can’t wait to feel that massive dick harden in his throat and fuck him open from all sides.  He’s desperate to show his Dominant that he really can take a cock as well as he can give one.  Almost as much as he longs to display his pathetic need for any kind of attention he can get.

The scent of Namjoon’s arousal is thick here, and Jackson can feel himself nearly drowning in it.  It’s enough to form a knot of desire in the pit of his stomach as his lips wrap around Namjoon’s still-clothed balls.  He moan around them, pleased as a hand presses into his dark locks and takes hold.  He’s forced back, head tilted so his throat is bared and his already fucked-out, dark eyes meet Namjoon’s.

“Does it taste good, Mr. Wang?” Namjoon asks, only the slightest hint at how much this is all affecting him slipping out in his tone.  Jackson holds his gaze steadily, and his immediate answer comes in the form of his plump tongue licking around the entire circumference of his lips to take in every last hint of that heady, musky taste.  

When Namjoon’s eyes narrow, Jackson’s mouth curves into a devilish smirk.  “Yes Sir.  It tastes fucking delicious,” he finally answers aloud.

Namjoon’s grip tightens in his hair and forces Jackson to strain his neck further back.  “Well then stop teasing and suck it properly,” comes the growled command.

Jackson is happy to oblige, and when he’s released, his hands tug Namjoon’s underwear to the floor to join his pants.  In the back of his mind, he’s aware of the wanton moan coming from Seokjin a few feet away, but he can only truly focus on the incredible sight before him.

Namjoon’s cock is perfect in what one might consider a textbook fashion.  It has all the desirable features neatly wrapped up into a smooth, delicately arching package that stretches beautifully over his stomach when fully erect.  It’s thick enough to feel substantial and heavy in Jackson’s hand when he wraps his fingers around the base, but not too much so.  The length is ideal, too, and Jackson takes his time as he leans in and drags his plush bottom lip along the underside to the tip.  He can picture how it will fit, can already feel the burn at the back of his throat where it will fuck into him so soon.   

Jackson’s chest heaves with the breath that rushes out of him when he reaches the head, and his tongue dips out to swirl around the tip before it carves a path over the slit which is just barely wet with precum.  The taste is enough to drive Jackson over the edge of his lust, and he moans as he buries his nose in the dark hair that trails down Namjoon’s lower abdomen his lips wet with saliva as his groan works through them and into the object of their desire.

“Shit,” Namjoon hisses, his tight leash of control slipping for just a moment.  His hand finds its way back into Jackson’s hair, where he grips so tightly that pain sears through Jackson’s scalp and neck.  “I thought I told you to stop teasing and fucking suck it properly,” he snarls, and without warning shoves Jackson’s head down until a sweltering heat envelops him almost completely.

Eyes wide, Jackson can feel himself gagging and struggles to remind himself to relax his throat, to open himself to the intrusion.  His cheeks hollow around Namjoon’s cock and his tongue goes to work almost on instinct, working short wet stripes up and down the length even as his head is held still.  His hand tightens around the base, and when he releases just slightly it slips up and down the small bit of space available until the grip in his hair allows him to lift his mouth and find air again.

Tiny drips of drool have begun to pool at the corners of Jackson’s mouth, and his tongue flicks to drag them off his face while he catches his breath.  He’s taken too long, though, and just as he’s preparing to descend on the pulsating cock before him again the back of Namjoon’s hand cracks across his cheek.  “Did I tell you that you could stop, Mr. Wang?”  Namjoon’s eyes are dark and threatening, but Jackson feels as much hunger as he does fear.

“No, Sir,” Jackson gasps as the pain prickles red and raw on his cheek.  Namjoon’s hand is so gloriously large that the mark stretches from his sharp jaw to his elevated cheekbones, and the sting tingles into his lips and temples.  He’s almost tempted to stay where he is, to refuse what he’s been told to do, just for another taste of the discipline he so craves from Namjoon.  His lust is stronger, though, and his eyes drop back to the dick in his eager hands.

There is no hesitation as Jackson dips down and wraps his lips tightly around Namjoon’s throbbing head.  He flattens his tongue beneath the sensitive frenulum and focuses his efforts where it counts most in this brief moment while he has some semblance of control. His hand makes up for the lack of depth in languid strokes that contrast the eager actions of his lips, delivering a mix of sensations that challenges even Namjoon’s famous control.

There’s a stutter of breath followed by a low moan, and the hand that slapped Jackson only moments ago brushes his hair back while Namjoon sucks his own bottom lip between his teeth.  “Mmm, that’s better, Mr. Wang,” he hums appreciatively as his eyes sweep over Jackson’s face and down the rest of his body.

Shifting his attention to Seokjin, Namjoon tilts his hips forward so his dick forces its way further into the welcome cavern that is Jackson's mouth.  “Doesn't he look pretty, slut?  Why don't you tell Mr. Wang how good he looks sucking my cock?  How much prettier his mouth is stretched around it than yours?”  To emphasize the point, Namjoon pulls back, forcing Jackson’s lips to stretch with the slide of his cock.

Tears prickle in Seokjin’s eyes at the words, but even more at the look in his Daddy’s eyes.  He wants little more than to scuffle forward and remind Daddy just how pretty he is, and how his mouth is fit perfectly for his cock.  In fact, the only thing he really wants more is to remind Daddy that he can be a good boy, that he’s more than a slut who can’t control his desires.

So instead of letting himself cry, instead of forcing his way into the action, Seokjin sucks in a breath and lets himself really watch Mr. Wang as he sucks eagerly at Daddy’s cock.  It’s buried in his mouth to the hilt now, and he can see the subtle movements of Mr. Wang’s tongue working as much as it can, follows the bob of his Adam’s apple when he swallows.

It’s impossible for Seokjin to hold back his moan at the beautifully erotic sight, and his own painfully neglected erection twitches against his stomach, smearing precum beneath his navel.  His fingernails are digging into the flesh beneath his knuckles behind his back, just for the sake of some kind of sensation on his skin.  “M..Mr. Wang is so beautiful,” Seokjin manages in a breathy whisper.

When Daddy snaps his hips forward, fucking into the back of Mr. Wang's throat, Seokjin can practically feel the delicious burn that travels from the place where he holds back his gag reflex and into the rest of his body. He knows well how deep that cock intrudes the throat, how it pushes mercilessly at the taut muscles within, how the mix of salty precum and spit and sweat ease each violent thrust deeper into the mouth.  “Sh-shit,” Seokjin swallows, gasping for air around the word.  “Mr. Wang takes you perfectly.”

“Better than  you, _slut_ ?”  Namjoon asks, venom in his voice.  His hand holds Jackson still by the hair, his cock buried as deep as it will go, and _damn_ if he isn’t struggling to maintain his composure and keep a leash on that drive to chase his release.  

“B..better than me,” Seokjin mutters, and he can feel that sinking sensation; the one that reminds him of his place in this relationship.  He swallows and lets his gaze linger only a moment longer before it drops to the floor.  “Mr. Wang takes your cock better than I ever could.”

“That’s right,” Namjoon sneers, and pulls himself out of Jackson’s mouth abruptly, creating a lewd slurping sound that ends in a smack of wet, swollen lips.  His gaze is turned back to the dark haired man on the floor, whose head he tilts back by the grip in his hair.  “I might almost like the way you look right now even better, Mr. Wang…. Almost,” he hums appreciatively.

Jackson’s chest is heaving with the effort to catch his breath, but he isn’t given much reprieve as Namjoon’s strong grip moves to his shoulder to haul him up from the floor.  There is nothing gentle about the way he’s pushed back until he hits the counter, and the hands that work to unbutton his shirt are rushed and gruff with their handling.   He obediently adjusts his arms to allow the shirt to slip off easily, and his whole body arches into Namjoon’s hands as they glide up his torso from his hips, moving his undershirt along with them.  His hips are no exception, and his clothed erection rolls against Namjoon’s naked, wet cock with vulgar need.  “Please Sir,” he moans as his eyes flutter shut.

Above him, Namjoon laughs and rolls his hips forward this time, grinding harshly into Jackson while he tosses the last shirt aside.  “Please?  Please what, Mr. Wang?   Please don’t stop?”  His hips roll once more and Jackson whimpers, his hands falling to the counter behind him for support.  Namjoon chuckles darkly and lowers his face to Jackson’s neck, nipping and licking and kissing his way to the other’s ear.   “What is it that you want, Mr. Wang?”  He emphasizes the question with another swivel of his hips.

“Please… p-please fuck me, Sir,” Jackson gasps out, his nails scratching along the countertop at the wretched torture assaulting his groin.  It’s glorious and yet nowhere near enough to satisfy the hunger that has taken over his entire body.

Namjoon leans further into Jackson’s body, but one long arm is reaching up, opening a cupboard and pulling something out.  Jackson’s eyes flash down, and he has enough sense to find the humour in the fact that Namjoon and Seokjin keep lube next to what he chooses to imagine are spices in the kitchen cabinets.  His lips curl up in a smirk, breaking the scene for just the briefest moment.

He comes to regret this almost instantly, as Namjoon pulls away and grips his hip so hard it’s bound to leave a bruise.  “You won’t be laughing when I put that to use, Mr. Wang,” he hisses  and gruffly turns Jackson so he’s facing the wall.  

A crack snaps through the air as Namjoon’s hand comes down on Jackson’s perfectly round, toned ass.  He gasps, back straightening with the unexpected sting, and Namjoon takes this to his advantage.  He bends Jackson forward until his face is shoved into the counter, just enough space between his hips and the edge that he won’t cause any damage.  

There are no words as boxers are ripped to the floor, no sound aside from a mixture of heavy breath coming from three bodies and the pop of the bottle cap.  Jackson’s teeth dig into his bottom lip, his hands and forearms press into the countertop to brace his body, his eyes squeezing tightly shut.

He’s expecting it when his cheeks are spread, but that doesn’t manage to detract from the shock and force of a finger being shoved barbarously into his tight, dry hole.  His cry is muffled behind his teeth, and he’s trying to force himself open to accept the delicious invasion.  It’s not enough, though, and when the second finger forces in beside the first, he whimpers and feels tears streaking down from his eyes to the countertops.

The stretch isn’t meant to be gentle, not when Jackson has been such a wretched brat, but Namjoon doesn’t want to do any real damage, either.  So his hand flattens on Jackson’s lower back and he caresses the soft skin there gently, providing a contrast the man can ease into.  “You need to relax if you want to fucked, Mr. Wang.”  The reminder is emotionless, but Jackson can feel the care and caution in the hand at his back, that delicate motion bringing a balance to the sharpness of all the other sensation in his body.  Soon he’s releasing some of the tension in his arms, his chest, down his back until his hips are able to rock back onto the fingers that have begun to scissor inside of him.

The third finger that slams inside of Jackson reminds him that he’s still being punished, though, and he whimpers at the sharp movements of Namjoon’s wrist.  At this point he thinks he might be able to cum just like that, but the fantasy is ripped from him as quickly as he was forced open when all three digits pull out unceremoniously.

Namjoon watches the way Jackson’s hips wriggle, searching for contact with a smirk on his face.  He stands just far enough back that there’s no physical contact between them and opens the bottle again to make sure his cock is slicked and ready.  There’s something magical about having his two boys like this, ready, waiting to obey his commands and take whatever he’s willing to give.  His eyes shift to Seokjin, who has maintained his position on the floor at their side like the obedient little princess he is at his best.   He looks as if he hasn’t had anything to drink in days, his mouth dry and panting through parted, pink lips.  His eyes are drooping with the effort of watching so diligently, his shoulders sagged in defeat and exhaustion.  It tugs at his heart, makes him want to reach out and remind Seokjin that he’s still his beautiful princess.  This is a punishment, though, and Namjoon needs to be stronger than he asked his submissives to be, so he turns his attention back to Jackson writhing in wait.  

A warm hand smooths itself over Jackson’s ass before coming to rest at his hip, and then something hard and heavy slicks between his cheeks, teasing at his entrance.  He pushes back but Namjoon retreats in turn and laughs again.  “Are you really sure you know what you’re asking for, Mr. Wang?”   The words drip with lust and once again Namjoon rubs his tip against the puckering hole that is just begging to be torn into.

“Mmm, _please Sir!”_  Jackson is absolutely begging now, and the pout in his voice is reflected on his face - and how can Namjoon possibly deny a request that earnest?  His right hand grips Jackson’s hip while his left holds one of those magnificent globes just out of the way so he can slam into the waiting body at full tilt.

The resulting sound is not a moan, not a whimper, not a cry of pleasure.  It is an outright scream that embodies the pain, the pleasure, the relief as Jackson is split open by the cock he’s been so desperately craving all afternoon.  His breath stutters as the sound fades, and puffs of it moisten the counter beneath his face.  “F-FUCK!” he stammers out between shaky breaths.

Namjoon stills his body _just_ long enough to bring his left hand to Jackson’s other hip, and once he has the leverage, there is no leniency in his pace.  His hips ricochet rapidly back and forth, hammering into Jackson’s backside, his cock burying itself fully into a heat that grips him eagerly.

Jackson can feel his body shaking under Namjoon’s control, his torso sliding roughly up and down the counter, his hips and legs trembling with the force of each thrust.  His breath comes hot and heavy and much too fast, and his legs burn with the effort of maintaining the position.  Somehow, despite the assault on his senses, he manages to find the strength to push back, to meet Namjoon’s hips with his own and _shit_ if that isn’t the most magnificent feeling in the world.  

“Ung, you fucking like that, Mr. Wang?  You want it harder?”  Namjoon grunts, his fingertips digging into the supple flesh of Jackson’s hips.

Now Jackson moans, his plush pink lips dragging against the countertop with his desperation.  “Yes!  Harder, h-harder, Sir!”  His words are wrecked around the pitchy cries coming from his throat, curling and crawling and finding any path they can to come out into the air.  Namjoon doesn’t wait, just plunges in further, harder, faster than before until he finds that sensitive cluster buried deep inside.

Jackson is seeing stars, and now he’s sure he’s going to cum untouched, all over the counter and the drawers.  He mewls against the counter, no longer able send his body back against the onslaught of Namjoon’s thrusts.  

The change in Jackson’s composure is more telling than the way his walls tighten around Namjoon’s cock and fuck, _fuck_ that’s so good and he just wants to see the man paint himself and the counter white but he can’t - he can’t let Jackson win that way.

“That’s fucking right,” Namjoon’s voice comes in something closer to a low roar than any actual human noise.  He’s so close now it’s hard to focus, but he manages to slip his right hand forward, his arm wrapping around Jackson’s hips until he grabs his cock.  One pump, two, just enough to have him arching back into his touch, lifting off the counter to lean heavily against his chest.  The change in position has so much of them pressed together and the weight of Jackson in his arms is everything Namjoon loves most in the world.  

So naturally, his hand stills, his fingers gripping the base of Jackson’s cock in a vice hold.  “Don’t even _think_ about cumming yet, Mr. Wang,” he hisses.

Jackson’s eyes pop wide, his jaw drops in a pathetic whine and his hands grip the edge of the counter in an effort to keep himself from collapsing.  Namjoon’s arm is steady and strong when it wraps around his waist, and he leans into that strength because he can’t do it on his own any longer.

Warmth spreads from the base of Namjoon’s cock, and his teeth sink into the sensitive skin of Jackson’s neck, as if this takes the howl of pleasure from his throat and transports it into the body before him.  Because it’s Jackson that moans when hot cum begins to plaster his walls, Jackson that stills as Namjoon milks every last moment of his high, that aches at the release he has been denied in that moment.  It’s Jackson that is shaking as their bodies still and Namjoon pushes him gently forward toward the counter where he can hold himself up.

Namjoon leans forward while he catches his breath, resting against the muscles in Jackson’s broad shoulders.  He revels in the feeling of his release filling the space between his spent cock and Jackson’s tight heat.  His head turns and his lips press a row of kisses up Jackson’s spine, the small note of affection showing how much he appreciates how hard the submissive is working.  “You’re doing so well, Mr. Wang,” he whispers into burning skin, and he’s rewarded by a pretty little moan of gratitude.  

Carefully, Namjoon allows his fingers to release their hold on Jackson’s cock, and his hands stroke up and down that powerful back until he finally pulls himself out.  Cum and lube leak in a warm line down Jackson’s thick thighs, and Namjoon can’t help but smirk.

“Come here, slut,” he snaps his fingers with a quick glance at Seokjin, who shoots to attention.  “If you let a single drop hit the floor I will rub your face in it, understand?”

Seokjin scrambles up onto his hands and knees, and his body quakes with the sudden movement in limbs that have been stiff and taut for too long.  He makes it to the spot Namjoon has vacated quickly, though, and his tongue flattens over the drip of white that is threatening to fall to the tile beneath them before it can dribble away.

Jackson wishes he could see Seokjin just then, with his face buried between his own thighs, pretty pink pout working to devour every drop of Namjoon’s release.  The vision is almost wiped from his mind when that perfect mouth finds his hole, tongue swirling hot and teasing around the rim of muscles.  It’s almost teasing the way it sinks in, just breaching the outermost layer and lapping eagerly until Jackson is empty and desperate for something more.

“Ah, it seems our little slut has remembered how to follow directions,” Namjoon purrs beside them, and his hand comes to stroke Seokjin’s hair when he pulls his face out from the swell of Jackson’s ass.  “To think our dear Mr. Wang wanted to cum before he took care of you. And isn’t that why we’re here in the first place?”

Jackson turns himself around, leaning heavily on the counter as his eyes fall to Seokin, whose tongue sweeps over his pretty, heart-shaped pout, picking up the last traces of milky white.  He’s not sure whether his erection or Seokjin’s is strained more painfully with need in that moment, so well matched are their red, swollen heads.  He’s flooded with every sensation of desire that drove him into the kitchen in the first place, from the seemingly innocent patter of his heart to the tingle that travels over his skin from head to toe, right to the burning need in the pit of his stomach.

It takes a great deal of effort for Jackson to lift his gaze once he has been enchanted by Seokjin’s pure, magnificent beauty, but somehow he manages to look at Namjoon and convey all of the need coursing through his body.  “Please Sir?  May I please fuck this little slut into the floor now?”  His voice is already hoarse and cracking, but the yearning that courses just beneath is more than enough to carry him through.

Namjoon thinks he’s never been more proud or turned on than he is hearing Jackson say those words.  He reaches out and pulls the man to himself, pressing his mouth forcefully into the swollen, cracked pout of his lover.  It’s short, but their tongues dance in that brief moment and when they part their lips glisten, and Namjoon has to swallow to keep himself from moaning.  “Be sure to make it worth his while, Mr. Wang,” is all he manages to say as he steps away, giving himself the space he needs to recover.  He can already feel the burning sensation in his loins again, and he’s not ready, not yet.

When Namjoon’s hand pulls away, Seokjin opens his eyes to find Jackson kneeling before him with a smile softening his strong features.  “You’ve been such a good little slut, waiting for me to take care of Daddy.  Are you ready for me to take you now, baby?  I’ve wanted to since you kissed me at the door,” Jackson whispers sweetly as he reaches out to caress Seokjin’s cheek.  

The gentle touches are such a stark contrast to Namjoon’s roughness, but Seokjin can’t help but lean into them, to allow himself to melt into the sheer warmth that is Jackson’s affection.  He nods slowly and raises his hands to Jackson’s chest, and soon he’s wrapped in strong, steady arms that are lowering him to the floor.  

Cold tile bites into Seokjin’s skin, but the soft hands that trail down his arms to his hands warm him right to his core.  Jackson leans down to steal a chaste kiss as he picks up Seokjin’s arms and brings them over his head.  Namjoon is quick to provide a heavy stool around which Seokjin can wrap his fingers, something to hold as tight as he needs.  

“That’s it, baby,” Jackson whispers low enough that Namjoon can’t hear the pet name, and Seokjin turns his head to nuzzle against him.  Jackson is almost reluctant to descend, but his lust is greater than his more innocent affections, so brings his hands to Seokjin’s chest and follows them with his lips.

There’s a thin sheen of sweat still coating Seokjin’s milky, soft skin, and Jackson lets it coat the tip of his nose as it drags along his sternum.  He could get lost in this chest, in these shoulders, in every dip and curve of Seokjin from his Adam’s apple to the divot of his belly button.  He nips and tugs at bits of skin, sometimes letting his teeth sink in enough that the whimpers turn into heavy moans of want, leaving dark marks in their wake.

His fingers pinch and pull at pert nipples while his mouth sinks ever lower, tongue dancing over the lines that form Seokjin’s glorious abdomen and picking up everything that is him.  Jackson is a slave to his senses, always has been, and he’s positively overwhelmed with the mix of Seokjin’s scent and beauty and taste.  

Seokjin is trembling beneath Jackson’s touches, his body desperate and aching for so much more than he’s being given, but he doesn’t dare beg for the man to move faster.  His breath is ragged, his eyes screwed tightly shut, body lifting toward Jackson’s mouth everywhere it touches his skin.  The sensations are wonderful but they’re almost too much for him to bear after the torture of watching what had transpired untouched.  

Jackson seems to sense the impatience growing in both men around him, and his own need is building stronger as his lips tease the skin of Seokjin’s hips and abdomen all around his beautiful, strained cock.  His hands drag down grip defined hips, and Jackson smirks before spreading his tongue over Seokjin’s tight, sensitive testicles.

“Sh-shit!” Seokjin hisses, and his eyes snap open, his head tilting up so he can see Jackson.  The brunette winks up at the elder, allowing his hot breath to wash over the sensitive flesh before he lowers his lips to the dip where Seokjin’s hips narrow into his pelvis.  

“Mmm, you taste so nice, slut.  I think I could just eat you right up,” Jackson husks, and before Seokjin can even let out a proper moan his tongue teases over the man’s sensitive hole and he buries his nose between it and his testicles.

There’s no more patience or delicacy in Jackson’s movements when he shoves Seokjin’s knees upward, exposing the treasure chest he wants to explore.  A bottle of lube slides across the floor, and Jackson smirks up at Namjoon as he snaps it up.  “So pretty and puckered and waiting for me, slut.  You’re so quiet though.  Did you change your mind?”

Seokjin surely cannot breathe as Jackson bats heavy, dark lashes down at him.  He manages a whimper, his hips lifting toward the other, but sharp tug at his hair seems to bring him to the present.  “Mr. Wang asked you a question, slut,” Namjoon commands, now kneeling beside his head.

With a swallow, Seokjin finds Jackson’s eyes and forces his voice to function.  “No Sir, I didn’t change my mind.  Please Mr. Wang, I want you so -” he gasps when one of Jackson’s broad palms gropes the globe of his raised ass - “so fucking bad.  Please take me, however you want me!”  

The sound of pleading is so sweet in Seokjin’s voice, and Jackson is always too eager to please.  He’s been warming the lube between his fingers, and his thumb presses against Seokjin’s puckered entrance, where it rubs soothing circles around the rim.  “Mmm, you’re so sweet when you ask that nicely, slut.  Why can’t you always be such a good boy for us?”  

Seokjin whines and spreads his legs further, willing Jackson to take full advantage of his waiting body.  His fingers grip the stool leg so tightly that his wrists ache, but when the thumb breaches his rim he’s grateful for the weight of the thing to hold on to.  “Oh- OH Mr. Wang!” he cries out, head tilting back once more while his eyes flutter shut.  

The sound of Seokjin’s moan is sheer ecstasy, and Jackson shoves his hips up, plunging his thumb further into the tight heat of that sweet little hole.  His lips wrap around Seokjin’s balls and suck sloppily until he releases them to drag his face further down, nose pressing into the perineum along the way.  

Jackson takes a moment to dribble more lube over Seokjin and his own thumb, which swirls to press into slick walls that clench around him.  “Mmm, you even got the chocolate flavour,” he hums against Seokjin, sending vibrations through his lower body.  And then it’s his tongue tracing around his thumb, pressing against the tight ring of muscle, dipping slowly, bit by bit into Seokjin.

The blonde feels himself clenching and releases everything at once, letting Jackson take the weight of his body onto his powerful arms.  Seokjin is rewarded when that hot pink muscle breaches his hole, expertly lapping into him and working in rhythm with the thumb already present.  

The partnered thrusts of Jackson’s tongue and finger are erratic and intrusive, twisting and turning and pulling at every bit of Seokjin they can reach to stretch him perfectly.  He pulls away with a gasp, licks his lips and quickly replaces his thumb with two, much more nimble fingers.  The digits curl up and into Seokjin, and particularly breathy mewl says he’s brushed against the pretty blond’s prostate at last.  He dives in twice as eagerly as before, his tongue forcing its way between those fingers, and soon Seokjin is a sobbing wreck under his ministrations.

Namjoon leans over Seokjin and takes his chin firmly in his hand.  Tears well over his fingers, but he waits until the blond opens his wide, dark eyes to focus on him.  “Don’t you dare cum, slut.  You don’t cum until we give you permission, you hear me?”  

Seokjin gives a short nod, then swallows and opens his dry throat.  “Yes Daddy, I p-promise not to cum,” he stammers as a shaky breath leaves him.  

As if this is what he was waiting to hear, Jackson pulls his tongue out of Seokjin’s hole and drags his face along one muscled, long thigh until he reaches the knee.  He presses a gentle kiss there and turns his head to nuzzle into that warmth while he looks down at the beautiful wreck below him.  His fingers take a slower pace, teasing as they drag oh so lightly against Seokjin’s prostate, bringing out whimper after whimper.  “Oh you sweet thing, you don’t even know how good I’m going to make you feel.”

Those words are so low, so sensuous that Seokjin thinks they travel straight to his cock.  He made a promise, but he swears it’s going to be impossible to hold on much longer.  The fingers that have been so mercilessly teasing him pull out, leaving his hole clenching around air, aching to suck something in to fill the void.  Jackson is more merciful than Namjoon, though and he’s already moving forward, settling Seokjin’s hips on his thighs while he gently strokes his own erection.

Hot, pulsating, slippery with precum, Jackson’s cock presses against Seokjin’s eager hole, and the man on the floor feels his breath shudder in a desperate cry.  “Fuck, you want it so bad, don’t you, slut?”  

“So bad, so bad, so bad,” Seokjin mutters, trying to rock himself down onto that delicious heat.  “I want you so fucking bad, Mr. Wang, please fuck me, please, please fuck me now,” the cry becomes more desperate.  

Jackson could almost cry himself over what a beautiful wreck Seokjin is, but instead he decides to give the man what he wants so much. He pushes his hips forward slowly, taking his time to sink into that welcome heat so he doesn’t lose himself before he has a chance to begin.  It’s painful, controlling himself this way, keeping himself from fucking in fast and hard and letting go of everything he’s been holding onto for so long.  

When he finally bottoms out, Jackson exhales heavily and looks down, searching Seokjin’s face for any indication that he should stop.  Instead, he’s met with eager hips lifting up into his own, and he sucks in another breath before he slowly grinds forward.  The pace he takes is precisely the opposite of Namjoon’s, the movements of his hips slow and measured as they swerve expertly into Seokjin’s backside.

The libidinous nature of Jackson’s lovemaking is both a torture and a blessing to Seokjin, who finds his breath as he meets each sweet, thoughtful thrust.  They move together easily, but there is no shortage of sensation in their aching, overstimulated bodies that are begging so desperately for release.  They find their rhythm together, gradually building to a faster, but still casual pace.  They seem like two parts of a whole, moving together fluidly and beautifully, and Namjoon feels his heart swell from where he stands to their side.  

He has been watching closely, taking in every caress, every cry, every dig of fingernails into delicate flesh.  Namjoon’s hand is wrapped around his own cock, stroking languidly over the hot flesh that has risen to attention again so easily.  He wonders if anyone could resist such a reaction watching something as perfect as the exchange before his eyes.  Not that anyone else matters.  Because they are _his._

Namjoon steps forward, his legs straddling Seokjin’s torso, and he reaches down with his free hand to tilt Jackson’s chin up toward him.  “Open up,” he demands softly.  He doesn’t need to be sharp, harsh to elicit a response from his submissives, not now.  Jackson wets his lips with his tongue and parts them obediently for his Dominant.

It all seems to move so quickly from that point.  Namjoon pushes his swollen cock into Jackson’s waiting mouth and inflamed lips wrap eagerly around heated flesh.  When he fucks forward this time, it isn’t as brutal, but his fingers hold Jackson’s head still with their hold on his hair.  He’s seeing stars behind his eyes at the glorious, wet warmth of that sweet mouth and he almost, almost loses himself before he can stop it.

“Shit, _shit_ ,” Namjoon gasps and wrenches his cock from Jackson’s mouth, holding the base tightly to stave off his orgasm just a moment longer.  “Pull out, Mr. Wang,” he commands, and Jackson moans his protest, but slowly removes his cock from Seokjin’s heat.  

“Help him up,” Namjoon instructs, and Jackson slips back, wraps his arms around Seokjin’s waist and helps the blond to his knees.  He’s almost unable to hold himself up, so Namjoon reaches out with a strong hand to hold one of his beautiful, broad shoulders.  

“Are you ready, princess?”  The question is spoken softly, and Seokjin feels his whole body relax in response.  It’s like a welcome home kiss, a warm embrace there to greet him at the end of a long, hard journey.  

With a tired nod, Seokjin looks up at Namjoon with the utmost affection on his face.  “Yes Daddy, I’m ready.  May I cum now?”  His voice is touched by his exhaustion, and Namjoon is so proud of how hard he’s worked, how long he’s lasted under all of this torture.

“Okay princess.  Mr. Wang, the ribbon,” Namjoon gestures, and Jackson makes quick work of untying the little piece of pink satin.  His fingers barely need to graze Seokjin’s cock before thick ribbons of white spurt out over his own chest and Jackson’s hand.  His body shakes in Namjoon’s hold, his head falls back, mouth open with the breathy cry of his long overdue release.  It seems to go on and on until at last he’s shivering and his chest is heaving with each breath.

Jackson is mesmerized by the beauty of Seokjin’s orgasm, and before he thinks he leans forward to capture those gorgeous, spent lips in a tender kiss.  When he pulls away, Namjoon helps him to stand and leans in for a kiss of his own.  He’s in a daze, but his cock is still painfully hard at his hips, crying for release.  

Licking his lips as he pulls away from Jackson, Namjoon brushes a hand through Seokjin’s sweat-soaked hair.  “Who do you belong to, princess?”  The question comes out as a purr, and there’s no doubting the affection behind the words.

“I belong to Daddy,” Seokjin replies, blinking up at him sweetly through long lashes.

“Mmm, you do, and who else, princess?” he presses.

Seokjin’s jaw drops slightly, his eyes wide as they pass between the two men standing above him.  “M..Mr. Wang?” he stutters, and Namjoon’s lips form a crooked smirk.  “I - I belong to Daddy and Mr. Wang!”  Seokjin says again, his voice a little stronger, although he’s clearly fatigued.  

“That’s right, princess, you belong to Daddy and Mr. Wang,” Namjoon confirms, and his hand begins to slowly pump his cock again.  His eyes are almost as sleepy as Seokjin’s when he looks over to Jackson, who’s quick to take the hint.  He sucks on that plump bottom lip and wraps his fingers surely around his own cock, starting slow, building up that last step to release.

Both men are supporting Seokjin with their free hands now, and together they gently work their way over the edge, spilling one after the other with heavy groans and shallow breath.  Hot, white fluid streaks out over Seokjin’s beautiful face, painting him from his hairline to his nose, falling into his open mouth and dripping down the soft curve of his jaw.

When they are spent, Namjoon and Jackson are leaning against one another, and Seokjin has just enough energy remaining to drag his tongue over his lips and pick up the traces of cum there.  He feels cherished, treasured; like he properly belongs to men who will always make sure he’s well taken care of.

As if he needs confirmation of this, Jackson and Namjoon lower to his level,  pressing soft kisses to the few spots of his skin that are still free and clear.  “Should I have Jackson get us a washcloth, Jinnie?”  The shift in nicknames helps Seokjin to relax further, and he shakes his head.

“Could we maybe just go to the shower, Joonie?  I’m so… a washcloth won’t be enough,” he explains.  Strong arms wrap around his back on either side, and he feels as if he’s almost floating to his feet with the support of his lovers.  Together, the three of them shuffle away from the kitchen strewn with discarded clothing, leaving it all behind to be taken care of later.

Jackson takes over holding Seokjin, his arms wrapping surely around his back while Namjoon gets the shower running at just the temperature his sweet princess loves.  When he comes back, he guides Seokjin into the large, marble walled shower that has more than enough space for the three of them.  Jackson closes the glass door behind him, and soon they are a tangle of limbs beneath the warm stream of water from overhead.  

They take care of Seokjin first and foremost, massaging his scalp as they rub shampoo and later conditioner into his bleached locks.  Gentle hands clean his face, and his body is lathered with his favourite, exfoliating, strawberry body wash.  Jackson and Namjoon take turns cuddling Seokjin beneath the stream of the water while they wash themselves, rubbing soothing fingers over his aching muscles until they’re all ready to leave the warmth of the shower for the bed.

Seokjin crawls up into the middle, his still-wet locks spread on his plush pillow as he reaches out for Jackson and Namjoon.  Although Seokjin is sandwiched between his lovers when they curl together on the mattress, both his attention and Namjoon’s are focused on Jackson.

Namjoon trails soft kisses down Seokjin’s neck, his hand resting at his boyfriend’s hip while he lets him do the talking.  “Jackson, you know we both love when you join us for scenes,” Seokjin begins, trying to find just the right words.  “You bring such a nice balance, something… something that we miss when you aren’t around.”

Jackson swallows and ducks his head forward so he can steal a quick kiss from Seokjin and then rests his cheek back against the plush pillow.  “I love being here with you.  I don’t know what I did to get so lucky but I…” he falls short of finding the words he’s trying to express and casts his gaze downward.

It’s Namjoon’s hand that lifts Jackson’s chin so he’s looking at the pair of them again.  He’s draped over Seokjin’s side now, smiling over at Jackson like he’s the most wonderful sight in the world. “There’s not really any luck involved with it, beautiful.  Seokjin is right.  What you bring to us… it’s like a missing puzzle piece.  It’s not just in scenes, either.  We’ve both come to realize how much we miss you when you aren’t here, how much happier and more fulfilled we are when we can share all the little moments with you.”

Jackson is definitely blushing now, and he interlaces his fingers with Seokjin’s while Namjoon continues to fondly stroke his cheek.  

“So we were wondering,” Seokjin finally speaks again, “if maybe you felt the same way?  If.. if perhaps you’d like to be our partner… You know, all the time.”

Jackson is definitely blushing now, his cheeks bright red, but there are also happy tears welling in his eyes.  “You really want this?  Both of you?  You really… you want me?  All the time, every day, for the foreseeable future?”  The smile on his face is so genuine and absolutely pure that it dazzles both of the men in bed with him.

Seokjin reaches forward and pulls Jackson closer to him, and Namjoon’s long arm stretches so his hand falls on Jackson’s shoulder.  “Yes, Jackson.  We both really want you to be a part of our relationship, if you’ll have us.”  His deep voice wraps around them all like a warm blanket, holding them together in the soft glow of their affection.

Seokjin swallows, and when Jackson finds his eyes he sees that there are tears to match his own.  “Jackson.  We love you.   _I_ love you so much, and it would mean so much to us if you agree to be our partner.”

The answer, this time, doesn’t come in words.  It comes in Jackson’s lips pressing to Seokjin’s tasting the sweet, soft pillows of his mouth in slow motion.  He slips away slowly, lingering there as long as possible while also moving his face toward Namjoon’s.  The second kiss is every bit as meaningful, loving, and deliberate.  When he finally pulls away, Jackson settles for resting his forehead against Seokjin’s.  Namjoon joins their fold by running his fingers lovingly through still drying damp locks.

“I love you, too,” Jackson is finally able to whisper.  “I love you both so much and I’ve, I’ve wanted to say it but - thank you,” he decides instead, and this brings a fond smile to Namjoon, whose dimples crease his cheeks endearingly.  

It’s an easy decision for all of them, really, something they’ve considered and weighed heavily for far too long, now.  As they bask in hazy glow of their newly-confessed love, they fall into a light, comfortable sleep.  For the first time in so long, all three of them feel complete as they only can together.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk about a long ass ride! Like I say, this took around two months to be fully composed, so I'm so grateful to call it done! I'm also really proud of how it turned out - this is definitely the kinkiest thing I've ever written. It may be the kinkiest thing I ever write again, haha. We'll see! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! Every kudo and comment is deeply appreciated, so thank you for taking the time to leave them!
> 
> Don't forget to say hi on Tumblr at [markmywordswithsong](http://markmywordswithsong.tumblr.com)!


End file.
